Falling for You
by withlove-andfreckles
Summary: Kairi was a well-known assassin, and is also Kagome's cousin. What happens when she meets one of the deadliest mercenaries of the feudal era? Rated M- just in case.
1. Kairi the Night Princess

**Hey all! :) This would be chapter one of my redo series.  
I hope you liek! ^~^  
****(that typo was on purpose.. teehee!)**

* * *

Swiftly, she was walking. Her curvy hips swaying with every step, her shiny auburn hair blowing in the crisp, summer wind; it was oddly chill for summer. Not hot, but not exactly springy weather either. It was a perfect day to go for a swim in the river.

She took off her baby pink kimono- oh how she hated that ichy cloth. But underneath the stupid thing, her body was clad with armor. A sultry crimson top and short ensamble, with white armor on her shoulders, forearms, and shins. When she was on a job, she also wore her crimson face cover that covered every inch of her face, except for her left eye.

Her eyes were her best feature, along with the rest of her face. Her dark blue eyes contrasted with her creamy skin. Her pretty face was slightly heart shaped, with a little nose and freckles all over. She was a rare sight to be seen, seeing as every other girl had black hair and had truley pale skin. Her skin was pretty fair, but was kind of tan due to all the time she spent in the sun. Her job pretty much required it.

She was always training herself, making herself stronger and faster. As strong and fast as possible. No one could defeat her, demon or human. In her mind, she was unstoppable.

She approached the river with caution, for she had heard that the infamous Band of Seven had been ressurected and were back on the prowl- ready to kill anyone and anything that walked by. To be honest, she was scared to death. She took a deep breath and let the kimono fall to the ground. She unhooked her armor, and then removed her top and shorts. She looked to her left, then her right, and finally let her body slink into the water. She sunk deeper and deeper as the water got more relaxing.

As she was relaxing, she thought about fighting the Band of Seven. Were they as strong and fearful as the villagers claimed they were? How did they come back alive? Could she even take them on?

"Pfft! Why am I so worried?" she mumbled. "I'll be fine. The Band of Seven won't come near a girl like me. Unless... they take girls and..." she didn't even want to think about the disgusting things men like that would do to girls like her.

As she broke off her train of thought, she heard shuffling in the bushes. She opened her eyes, and slowed her breathing. She then heard laughter and loud cries of excitement. Her eyes widened and she thought of a plan. If she could just find some kind of straw like plant, she could go under water and stay there until the intruders left. But, what if she ran out of air?

_Crap,_ she thought. _I knew something like this would happen!_ She mentally slapped herself for not coming up with a plan before she got in the water.

The unknown group of people were getting loud, and she was getting more freaked out. She decided to play it out and just sit there. She swiftly, as well as silently, grabbed the ugly pink kimono and threw it on, while she was still in the water. As she was tying it, she heard someone wolf-whistle at her.

_Oh, brother._ She scoffed. "

Hey there, sexy." she heard a gruff voice call out. "What's your name?" he hiccuped.

_Drunk, of course. _She decided to play a little game with them. "Oh, you! My name is Annette." she used her fake, foreign name.

"Annette, never heard a name quite like that." the gruff, hairy man looked at his comrades. "Well, pretty name for a pretty girl." he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him innocentley, batting her full eyelashes, and saying "Just pretty?" Oh yeah, she had just set the trap.

He chuckled. "Oh, babe," he kissed her cheek. She winced. "You're beautiful."

_Good grief, _she really wanted to give this guy a beat down. _Just say it..._

"The most beautiful girl in the world..." he murmured drunkenly in her ear.

_Bingo, _she thought as she brought her fist backed and socked him in the face. He screamed loudly in pain and she jumped out of the water. Some more gruff guys started running towards her.

"Ah, Nasty Man's got some friends!" she exclaimed, laughing her head off. "Bring it on, fatties!" She grabbed the sword out of it's sheath and sliced one guy in the arm. He fell over and cried in pain. She smirked as the other fools came after her with only their fists. One by one she stabbed and sliced them anywhere she could. Nasty Man got out from the water and glared at her.

He reached for the tie of her kimono and succeeded in ripping off the tie, revealing her naked body. He instantly reached for her breasts.

"No, no!" she sliced off his hand. He screamed, "You bitch!"

She laughed at his stupidity. "I gotta tell ya, you're a pretty tough target." He cowered back as she lifted the sword above her head. "But not as tough as I would have hoped..." she frowned, then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well!"

He started to shake, and groan in fear. Oh, how she loved to mess with her opponents! She put the sword down and walked towards him seductively. "Hey, Nasty Man, I gotta secret to tell."

His eyes widened, "No! You can't be!"

She laughed, "Oh but I am..." she put the sword to his neck, "It's time to die."

She plunged the sword into his neck causing him to choke on his own blood. He fell over, dead- eyes open wide.

She chuckled. "Oh, by the way!" she put her foot on his face, "My name is Kairi Todaroku." She smiled and walked to her clothes.

_I just wish this would've been a job. I could use the money... _She redressed and tied on her face cover, night was approaching. "Oh well, the sun is setting, and the Night Princess has some work to do." She smirked as she walked further into the forest, unaware of the soft snicker that came from someone hiding behind a tree...

**I know... cliffie. but there will be lots more Ban in the next chapter! :D  
****hope you liked this chapter!!! rate and review pwease!**


	2. Meeting

**HEY THERE! :D  
this chapter is a bit shorter, XP  
but enjoy anyways!!!!! *grrs***

**teehee3**

* * *

He was walking around the forest, looking for a fun little match. His braid swung with every step he took and his bangs covered his eyes as he thought more about the death of his comarade, Kyokotsu.

_Damn it, _he thought. _Even though he wasn't that great of a fighter, he was still important to our team..._

"Oh well," he said aloud. "Guess we'll take Inuyasha down with out him."

Kairi was walking through as well and heard his exclaim. She looked through a bush and saw a tanned man with long, black hair in a braid. His back was facing her and his huge sword was swung over his back.

_I could go for some more fun, _she thought with a smirk on her face.

"You know," he turned around, startled, at the girl's voice. "You shouldn't talk to yourself. People will think you're crazy." she smirked and close her eyes. _This'll be cake. Although... his sword is pretty big. _

He scoffed. "What'd you want, a fight? Cause if you're looking for one," he started to leap for her. "You got one!"

He lifted his Banryu and swung it at her, but she dodged. Her breathing increased as she back away from him as fast as she could.

"Shit!" she yelled, "Watch where you're swingin' that damn thing!"

"Oh, so sorry!" he laughed sarcastically. "Did I hurt the Princess? Or should I say, Night Princess." he winked.

"H-how do you know?" she asked timidly, now getting a good look of his face. He was pretty hott, if she did say so herself.

"You were at the river, Miss Kairi. I saw you beat the fuck out of those guys, and knew you'd cross paths with me sooner or later. You're one tough fighter," he pointed Banryu at her, "and I wanna taste of what you got."

She pondered this for a minute; should she be mad he was spying on her, or flattered that he wants to fight her?

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing her sword from it's sheath. She blushed at the size of her sword. _Crap. I'll never beat him with this puny thing! This blade has lasted me a long time, but compared to his it's a piece of shit!_

"Since you won't make the first move, I will!" he yelled and swung at her. She screamed and duck to the ground.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she ran through the forest with lightening speed. He chased after her and soon caught up. Her eyes got wide as he pulled her to the ground and got on top of her. He lifted Banryu up in the air, and she closed her eyes for fear of him slicing her head off.

_I'm toast, _she thought just as he stuck Banryu in the ground next to her head.

She slowly opened one eye and look at the weird man. As soon as she knew what exactly happened, she yelled "What the hell?!"

"Yes, Princess?" he grinned at her anger.

"Why didn't you kill me?!"

"You got a job right? I could use some money, I'll help you out for half of it." he offered.

"I don't need, or want, your damn help," she growled. "Get. OFF. Of. Me!"

"Not unless you let me help you," he bent down to her face. "Or I could just kill you. Either way is fine with me." He laughed a little bit, making her cringe.

"Get the fuck off!" she pushed him back a little bit.

"What a potty mouth you are," he laughed, as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. "Don't test me, Kairi. I'll kill you slowly and make sure you are suffering."

"You can't imagine how scared I am," she murmured sarcastically.

"Do you know who I am?" he said with pride.

"No, and I don't intend on finding out!" she yelled as she brought her knee up, which wasn't the smartest idea of hers. He just fell ontop of her, forcing all of his weight on her.

"Get off!" she yelled. He pinned her wrists back down and ripped off her face cover. After he saw her face this close, his grip on her loosened. She tried to punch him, but he pulled her into his arms.

"What are you-" she stopped to look at his face. _The trap,_ she thought of what happened at the river. _I gotta make him say it, it'll throw him off guard!_

"You're... so..." he blushed and threw her on the ground. He fixed his kimono top, grabbed Banyru from the ground, and proceeded towards the rest of his comrades.

"W-wait!" she stammered, still a little shook up from his tight embrace. "You never told me your name!"

"Pfft," he scoffed. "Thought you didn't want to know." he turned around and winked at her, then continued to walk off.

"Fine, I want to." she gave in, he was just that cute. "Tell me,"

"Bankotsu," he waved at her, still walking. "Leader of the Band of Seven."

_Huh?! _Her mouth dropped in disbelief. She really just fought the LEADER of the Band of Seven.

_I gotta puke..._

* * *

**I told you there'd be more BanBankun, :p  
hope you liked it! rate and reiviews?! that'd be awesome pwease! ^~^**


	3. Joining

**Haii! :D**

**I had writers block, so this is the best I could come up with. :P  
Enjoy!**

* * *

He walked away, and Kairi could see the smirk on his face as he turned his head and wave. _His smug grin really pisses me off..._

But she liked it. He looked sexy.

_What am I saying?! _She screamed at herself.

"The truth." She heard her own voice say, even though her mouth didn't open.

"What? Who was that?" She pulled out her sword and looked in every direction. Nothing.

"Kairi, turn around and close your eyes." She did as my voice said. Then she saw herself, but as Princess of the Night. Was she going crazy? Why was she seeing herself?

"Yes, and because you need advice and I'm here to give it to you." her voice said. "By the way, think don't talk. I can't hear you and people will think you're insane."

_Alright then, _she thought to "her". _Good to know._

"Be careful with him." She told Kairi. "He's a dangerous one."

_Why would I need to be careful? I'll never see him again. _As she kept talking to her, she noticed her eyes were a different color than her own... almost a minty green. Maybe, she wasn't her.

"I'm not you," she read her thoughts. "I'm your mother..."

_Huh?! How?! What?! _This was starting to freak her out.

"I'm here to tell you a story," she continued. "I was the original Princess of the Night, except I was the Star Princess. No matter, I fell in love with a mercenary like Bankotsu. Not your father, but still."

_So, where are you going with this? _Kairi asked, still kind of freaked out.

"Look how alike we are..." she whispered. "Be careful... don't get your heart broken, like I got mine."

Then she walked up to her and kissed her cheek, and vanished.

She woke up on the ground. _Wow, what a dream. How'd I just... Whatever. I need to get going, I have a job to do..._

She walked for another hour until she reached her destination.

"A-are you the Princess?" The High Priestest asked.

"Mhm," she nodded. "Where's the demon?"

"Down that road into the forest. He lives behind the highest tree."

_Great, _she thought. _More walking, just what I need._

She found the highest tree and reached out to touch it. Her hand went throught the tree. She flinched and jumped through, finding herself in front of a huge castle.

"Well," she said aloud. "Here goes nothing."

She remembered the villagers saying the demon looked like a huge cat and devoured children. _Oh how fun this will be._

She pulled out her blade, "Here, kitty kitty." she mocked. The ground shook, and as she turned around the cat jumped at her. She gasped and jumped up, landing on it's head.

"You've come to kill me, eh?! Well I'm the cat, you're the mouse! Let's play a game!"

"Hah, bring it!" she punched him between the eyes and stabbed his nose, making him meow in pain. "You little bitch!"

"Looks like I'm the dog, not the mouse. You bastard!" she screamed as she brought the blade down and cut the cat in half. He yelled, as his body decayed. She smirked and returned through the tree she came from.

"Nice job, Princess." she heard a familiar voice.

She chuckled, "Bankotsu."

"Don't wear it out," he winked and she scoffed.

"How'd you see?"

"Gotta know how to work the Highest Tree, and I have my sources on how to do just that." she walked away. "So, Kairi..."

She turned around quick, asking "What?"

"I gotta ask you something." he walked closer to her.

"W-what?" she was falling into his trap, just the way he liked it.

"Why do you do this?" he had backed her up until her back was touching a tree. He put his hand by her head, giving her the sexy look.

"Because, I want to help people... why do you care? You kill people for fun and money. I do it for justice and... money." she blushed a coral pink.

He smirked, "Join me, and the Band of Seven. I even took the time to come up with a name for you."

She glared at him and replied, "No. Way."

"Come on, you're so strong," he pushed her bangs away from her eyes. Honestly, he thought they were really pretty. "And hott." he winked.

"Well, you're very blunt, aren't you?" she really wanted to hit him, and kill him, and kiss him...

_What the hell is wrong with me?! He murders people for fun! I can't be with him... I mean... be apart of him... AH!_

"Come on, please? We need a girl in on this action anyways."

"Well..."

"You can only kill the bad ones if you want," he murmured, mad that he was giving her what she wanted.

She sighed heavily. "Fine," she turned around and stormed away.

"Wow," he said, staring at her rear. "You're so hott," he tapped it and growled.

She squealed and stopped right in her tracks, her eye twitching. He laughed when he turned around and saw her face.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Getting Comfortable

Bankotsu walked behind Kairi as they headed back towards the rest of the Band of Seven- Kairi figured they'd probably come up with some new weird name since she made it eight now.

_Ugh, I get to spend all of my time with seven nasty, murder-loving men. Great. I probably won't get hired much anymore cause of this new reputation I'm building myself… _

"Kairi, you're too quite!" Bankotsu said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "If you're going to be part of my group, you gotta let loose!"

She sighed, "On the inside I'm trembling with excitement," she said with a dull voice loaded with sarcasm. "See?" she gave him a cheesy smile.

"Ha. Very funny." He groaned. He slid his arm off of her slowly, making sure it hit every curve of her toned body. As his hand passed her hip, she shivered a little and felt goosebumps emerge on her skin. She felt a smile creep on her lips, and sensed his smug grin on his face. She almost thought- but only for a second- that he was just trying to be gentle. No funny business or anything.

Until he grabbed two handfuls of her ass.

She squeeled and smacked him in the face. "YOU PERV! TRY TOUCHING ME AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

He stared at her in a way that almost scared her. "I can touch you when I please."

"N-no! You cannot! I am not your prize to be won!"

He grabbed her by the throat. "If you ever fucking strike me like that again, you will be breathing dirt for eternity. Got it?"

She struggled to free herself from his strong hands. "Y-yeah."

"Only a yeah?" he said through his teeth, squeezing her neck harder.

"Yes, Bankotsu!" she gasped. He dropped her to her knees.

"Hmph. Get up, we still have a long way to go." He presumed towards their destination.

She rubbed her neck and thought, _Since when have I EVER let a man push me around like that? I guess he is a mercenary… if I value my life I will just keep my mouth shut for the rest of this journey._

She got up, and they continued their trip in silence.

**The Band of Seven's Base Camp:**

"Brother! You're back!" squeeled Jakotsu. He took one glance at Kairi and groaned in disgust. "Why'd you bring her back? Is she our new wench or something'?"

"Excuse me?" Kairi gave him a look that screamed I'll-kick-your-ass-for-that.

Bankotsu shook his head. "No, Jakotsu. Believe it or not, she is actually a new addition to our Band of Seven."

"WHAT?" the men cried out in shock.

"Big Brother, you can't be serious? A woman? How is she capable of fighting and killing?" asked Renkotsu in an angry tone.

Kairi scoffed. "Typical men. I'm perfectly capable of fighting someone. AND killing. I do it everyday."

"Oh, really?" Suikotsu pulled his claws up. "Then try this on for size!"

He lunged at her, and as she went to attack him, Bankotsu pulled Banryu out in front of her.

"NO." he yelled. "The only person who will be fighting her is me. Besides, she needs a little training." he turned around and winked at her.

"Training? You have GOT to be kidding me." she rolled her eyes. _This is getting really stupid. I shouldn't have agreed to this crap._

"Yes, you do. We have a job to do, and we need to be sure that you can carry out our dirty deeds." He threw Banryu over his shoulder and threw another wink her way.

The seven men laughed as her face grew red. "Fine." she sat down on the ground and pouted. She did not like giving in to him. It should be the other way around. Men were supposed to be falling for her, that's how she killed them.

A light bulb went off in her head. _Maybe if I play along with their schemes, I can kill them! Then I would become a hero! But I have to get him t_o _fall in love with me… Damn it. He's such a dick that all he'll want is sex. _

She yawned. "Ah, it's getting kind of late. And I need to bathe."

Bankotsu chuckled, "You just bathed not that long ago."

She blushed as the men stared at her. "If you recall, that was cut a little short. So. I'm going now." She spun around on her heels and stormed off to find the nearest spring.

"Geeze, Bankotsu. What a winner you picked." Renkotsu mentioned.

They all laughed. "Well, she is a pretty good fighter. But, we won't have her for long, for she is just a decoy to get to Inuyasha."

"What'd ya mean, Big Brother?" Jakotsu asked with a puzzled look.

"Naraku told me that she's related to that Kagome girl. The one who can see the Jewel Shards. So I figured if I found her and let her in our group she could lead us to Inuyasha. Then we can kill him, the rest of his group, and maybe I'll keep her for a little while after that so I can get some satisfaction out of her." He winked, and the joined him in an evil uproar of laughter.

"Oh, Brother, you come up with the evilest of schemes!" Mukotsu proclaimed as he chuckled.

"Heh," he scoffed. "I do what I can. Now, let's get down to business…"

**IN THE HOT SPRING:**

Kairi was relaxing and humming to her favorite songs, being careful not to fully sing so that the Band of Seven couldn't hear her- especially Bankotsu. She's always been a really great singer. She was in a band at home. She could play the guitar, the piano, and had written so many songs.

_Back home, ha. _She thought. Kairi lived in Katy, Texas in the modern age. She found herself in this era when she was 15, falling through a pond at her house. Her cousin, Kagome, also found her way through this era at her shrine. Kairi had met Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo upon her last visit here. She occasionally went home to visit her family and go back to school, but it was summer and she didn't have to be back for awhile. So she had stayed longer than planned this time.

She sighed and sunk into the water. _A real shower would be nice. _She came up out of the water and rubbed her eyes. As she opened them she saw two female figures.

"Kairi!" squeeled one of them.

Kairi screamed and ducked into the water. The girls pulled her up.

"LET ME GO!" she kicked and splashed.

"Oh, calm down! It's just us!" said the other one.

Kairi stopped, opened her eyes and smiled. "Kagome! Sango!"

"What are you doing?" Kagome giggled.

"Well, the last time I tried to take a bath I got jumped by a bunch of creepy drunks so I decided to take one now! Anything exciting come up with you guys?"

Sango sighed, "Still looking for shards. And any trace of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kairi gave them a puzzled look. "You didn't tell me about that, Kagome."

"Well, Naraku has most of the sacred jewel shards. We're trying to get them back."

"Do you know where he is yet?" she stared in wonder.

"Well, we've heard he revived a bunch of murders called the Band of Seven. We ran into one of them the other day. His name was Jakotsu." said Kagome.

Kairi's eyes got wide. "The Band of Seven?"

"Yeah, have you heard anything?"

She gulped. "Uh, yeah. Just that they were ruthless killers and that I better watch out for 'em. All that stuff."

_I better not tell them about what happened. I don't want them to know of my plan just yet. _She thought slyly.

"Oh. Well if you want, you could come with us and help us track them down." Kagome offered.

Kairi sighed. "Nah, I have a lot of jobs I gotta do." She splashed water on her face. "Plus I just remember I need to start on all this college stuff. Ugh. Busy bee."

"Oh, I'm not exactly there yet. But I know how stressful school is." Kagome smiled at her. "Lucky, you get a long summer break."

"Yeah, it's great." Kairi headed for her clothes. "I'm glad I saw you guys. But I gotta go get some sleep. Training tomorrow." _Oh, boy._

As she dressed, the girls said their good-byes and Kairi headed back to the camp.

_I feel terrible for lying to them about the Band of Seven. But I just started today! I need to get to know them better, and when the moment comes, I will tell Kagome and the others and we can destroy them. _

**BACK AT THE CAMP:**

As she returned to the camp, she saw a campfire and the guys had out bottles of sake and were laughing.

"Hey, look who's back!" slurred Mukotsu.

She waved and bit her lip. "Can I have some?" she looked towards Bankotsu and batted her lashes.

"Ha! You and sake does not sound like a good combination." he didn't sound as drunk as the others.

"Oh, come on! I know how to handle my drinks." She held her chin up. She wasn't too proud of some of the things she had done at parties before, but she has learned her limit.

"Yeah, how old are you?" Jakotsu snickered.

"I'm seventeen!" she protested. Not old enough to legally drink back home in Texas. But who cares, no one could be here to arrest her if she drank.

"Fine, fine. Take some." Bankotsu handed her the bottle. She stared at it, then looked down at him and smirked. She swished the bottle to see how much was left, lifted it to her lips, and downed the remaining substance. As she finished, she sat on the ground and tossed the bottle back to Bankotsu. She wiped her lip as the men stared at her.

"What the hell was that?" Suikotsu asked.

"Oh, I've only drank once or twice…" she blushed.

"Pft, yeah right." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm already scared to let you drink more." Bankotsu blinked at her.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I won't drink more than three cups, max. Promise."

**THREE BOTTLES OF SAKE LATER…**

Kairi couldn't stop laughing and she didn't exactly know why. They weren't really that funny, but then again she had drunk a whole three bottles of sake herself…

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her waist. He had about two and a half to himself. Where did they even get all this sake, anyway?

"I thought you said you could handle your drinks?" Bankotsu whispered in her ear.

She giggled, "Well then I guess I was lying." She whispered and giggled some more. She didn't know why she let herself drink this much. Maybe she was trying too hard to make a good impression. _Whatever, _she thought, _I'm kind of in the mood… maybe Bankotsu and I will…_

"I'm beat." Bankotsu hiccupped. "Time for bed."

"Me too," the rest of them groaned and yawned. Bankotsu stood up.

"Kairi, follow me." he ordered sternly.

Jakotsu giggled a bit. "We all know what they're going to do." The all laughed, even Kairi.

"Hehe, yes sir." She said seductively.

Bankotsu stared at her for a second and smiled. He took her hand and led her deep into the forest.

They sat down next a tree. Kairi sighed, "SO, am I loose enough for you yet?"

He smirked. "I don't know…" He rubbed his hand up her inner thigh.

"Wanna find out?"


End file.
